Spine Serpent
Spine Serpent is a strange mutant type quirk that causes a snake-like creature made of bone to grow at the end of the users spine and grants the user some abilities of a snake. Info A snake like creature is attached to the users spine. The snake is suprisingly big and can reach 15 meters in length when fully extended. Over the users coccyxs(tail bone) they lack skin, flesh and blood, this is where the serpent comes out of. The serpent itself is more like a human spine with a set of armoured snake like jaws on the end then an actual snake skeleton. The serpent is very protective of its user and will attempt to protect him from any and all harm. Abilities *'Shed': This quirk grants Zenaku the ability to shed his skin like a snake which boosts his regeneration and keeps him young, allowing to regrow limbs in a few days or so. Zenaku also can’t die of old age. Zenaku becomes extremely vulnerable in this state. *'Hard Bones': Zenakus are much harder then normal bones and can take much more punishment before they even begin to break. This means that attacks to the head are not as effective as they should be. *'Venom': The snake is able to produce a paralytic venom in its fangs, this toxin in small doses causes numbness while in bigger doses in can cause total paralysis and death. *'Boosting Venom': The snake is able to produce adrenaline in a weaker version of its venom. If too much of this venom is injected into a target they will begin to suffer minor symptoms of the normal venom. *'Sixth Sense': The serpent is able to predict where an attack is coming from and can quickly protect Zenaku from harm. *'Compact': The snake is able to compact itself by 3/4 of its total body mass to reduce the pain caused from being in the back, under the skin. Strengths *The snake cannot be harmed by flames unless there is a strong force behind it. *The snake absorbs any toxins or disease that enter the users body and is unaffected by them. *The snake doesn’t need the user to notice a threat for it to burst out and protect them. *Because it’s a mutant quirk it can’t be nullified by nullification quirks. Weaknesses *The snake doesn’t always listen to Zenaku and will sometimes do it’s own thing. *If the snake is destroyed Zenaku cannot use any of his quirks abilities until it regenerates which can take days. *Causes back pains if it hasn’t been released in awhile. *The snake has only a limited supply of venom, about 2-3 doses, and needs to go back into Zenakus spine to restore it. *Lacks in range. *This requires a large amount of calcium intake to maintain, especially if the snake gets destroyed. Parent Quitks *Guardian: A transformation quirk owned by Zenakus father, allows him to create a semi-sentient guardian created out of a bone like substance out of his spine. The guardian is slow but very powerful and durable and will protect the user from any and all harm, no matter the cost, it also is able to produce poison in its fangs. *Serpentine: A mutant type quirk that grants Zenakus mother the tail, fangs and toungue of a snake. She can inject toxins through her fangs and can shed her skin Quirk Pairings(Cooperating) Strong With *Strength Based Quirks: Is able to give them a surge of a special adrenaline like substance which increases their physical strength. Weak With *N/A Quirk Pairings(Combat) Strong Against *Fire Based Quirks: Since the snake cannot be harmed by fire or heat based attacks. *Nullifacation Based Quirks: Since its a mutant quirk. Weak Against *Long Range Quirks: Since tey arer too far away to be attacked by the snake. *Blunt Force Quirks: Since they can destroy the snake much more easily Under Effects of Trigger *Bone Armor: Zenaku becomes covered in a light bone armour that protects him from attacks but doesn’t hinder his movements. *Bone Wyrm: The snake increases to 2x it’s regular size and also gains the ability to burrow through the ground at exceptional fast speeds. Trivia *Very little is actually known about this quirk. *This quirks japanes name means bone snake. Category:Mutant Quirks Category:Quirks